Game Over
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Gintoki debe pagar por las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque lo más probable es que en su nuevo trabajo cause algún que otro desastre.


Esto lleva un tiempo guardado, pero por diferentes motivos, nunca pude subirlo, así lo haré ahora… pero no esperéis mucho de esta historia xD

Gintama se acabó, pero no en nuestros corazones :( así que seguiré escribiendo locura y media que se me ocurra xD

Por cierto, habrá nombres de juegos mal escritos (a propósito) y varios comentarios hirientes a algunos, pero me encantan esos juegos, así que no os lo toméis a mal.

* * *

**Game Over**

Gintoki no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado en esa situación, bueno, más o menos si tenía una idea, pero no estaba seguro de si le gustaba recordarla.

Después del lío causado por el evento de la OwEe y todo lo que aconteció con el npc abuelo-espada y el gran rey, aquello acabó en desastre y por si no fuese poco, al pobre e inocente Gintoki que nunca hizo nada malo, le tocó pagar los platos.

El precio a pagar fue trabajar una semana gratis en una tienda de videojuegos. Aquello podría sonar como un sueño hecho realidad para los más frikis, pero para alguien como Gintoki era más bien un aburrimiento, el único juego que él intentó jugar fue "The legend of Link" pero nunca fue bueno en ello.

Primero de todo, odiaba cierto templo del agua y segundo, cuando casi tenía todo bajo control, debía enfrentarse a cierto templo con un horrible monstruo deforme que tenía con una boca enorme y eso era demasiado para alguien que odiaba el terror. Por lo que hizo algo parecido a la princesa del juego, tiró la consola al río más cercano, lo cual hizo llorar a las gafas con persona, pues el juego y consola le pertenecían.

\- No te preocupes, ahora sabes lo que sintió Takeshi cuando prestó todos sus cartuchos a alguien - añadió Gintoki restando importancia al asunto en su momento

Cómo si del karma se tratase, ahora le tocaba trabajar en aquella tienda de juegos, Shinpachi se burló y le dijo que era por haber tirado su juego, mientras Kagura pasaba de todo, seguro que la joven iría a golpearse con Sougo nuevamente, esos dos casi parecían perros en celo.

Así que eso es lo que obligó a trabajar a Gintoki, lo cual nunca se le dio bien.

\- Me gustaría saber si la preventa para el nuevo pokemon está disponible - preguntó un cliente

Gintoki siguió escarbando en su nariz, sin importarle nada, pero al ver la mirada odiosa del que era su jefe provisional, se vio obligado a actuar.

\- ¿Pokemon? Creí que la gente no seguiría jugando a eso ¿Un niño pequeño con una rata? Es ridículo, si quieres electrocutarte puedes meter los dedos en el enchufe - añadió Gintoki sin ganas

El cliente lo miró con odio, mientras que el jefe parecía matarlo con la mirada y si quería evitar meterse en más problemas, lo más probable es que tuviese que comportarse.

\- Pero quien soy yo para meterse con una enorme rata amarilla, si quieres un pokemon tendrás uno - añadió Gintoki

\- ¿Qué legendario se ve mejor? - preguntó el cliente un poco más animado

¿Legendario? ¿Eso qué es? ¿Se come? Gintoki sentía que su nulo conocimiento sobre videojuegos le estaba pasando factura.

\- Yo creo, que... ¿El Yeti? Se ve bastante genial - añadió Gintoki intentando que aquello colase en la conversación

\- ¿Hay un Yeti? Definitivamente elijo esa versión - añadió el cliente

Una cantidad disparatada de dinero menos, el cliente se fue con un recibo para recoger el juego el día de la salida de este. Gintoki no tenía ni idea, pero suponía que ya nada podía salir a peor.

\- Busco un juego para mi hijo - añadió su siguiente clienta

Y ahí se esfumaba la tranquilidad de Gintoki, pero el hombre estaba tranquilo, una madre seguro que sería más fácil de tratar que un adolescente.

\- Mi hijo quiere el juego Carlos Duti - añadió la mujer

El hombre se quedó pensando en ello, que nombre tan ridículo para un juego, pero él no era quien para decidir, aunque más bien parecía una broma bastante antigua y ya sin gracia.

Gintoki buscó el nombre en el ordenador, sorprendido de que no hubiese ningún resultado.

\- Me temo que ese juego no existe - explicó Gintoki

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Mi hijo siempre lo juega en la consola - defendió la mujer

\- ¿Sabe en qué consola? - preguntó el yorozuya

\- Una con mando - respondió la mujer cada vez más enfadada

La respuesta fue realmente útil, ya que hoy en día el 99% de las consolas tenían un mando, o al menos hasta ahí llegaba el poco conocimiento de Gintoki.

\- ¿Y sabe quizás qué tipo de consola es? - preguntó Gintoki con cautela

\- Eso da igual, quiero un juego para mi niño - añadió la mujer

Gintoki no sabía nada sobre consolas, pero al menos era consciente de que el disco de una no sirve en otra, así que intentó explicarlo a la señora que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Me temo que si no sabe de qué consola se trata, el juego no funcionará - explicó Gintoki

\- ¡¿Me quiere vender un juego defectuoso?! no volveré aquí - gritó la mujer pegando un portazo

Gintoki giró para ver al jefe y pudo ver como este levantaba una hoja donde ponía "GAME OVER" el muy capullo se estaba burlando de él.

Bueno, a la próxima lo haría mejor. Ya nada podía salir peor.

Vio entrar a un niño de unos diez años a la tienda, así que intentando arreglar las cosas esta vez, se acercó y se agachó a su altura, esperando que el dependiente tomase eso como una buena idea y no intentase degollarlo.

\- Estoy buscando un juego - pidió el menor

\- ¿Qué juego? - preguntó Gintoki con toda la paciencia que podía reunir

\- Lego avengers - pidió el menor

Gintoki intentó parecer amable y tomó al pequeño de la mano, llevándolo hasta donde se encontraban los juegos.

\- Voy a buscarlo - explicó Gintoki ante la mirada expectante del menor

El gerente parecía bastante satisfecho con la forma de actuar del yorozuya y Gintoki ya podía saborear la victoria, solo rezaba para que el estúpido juego estuviese allí.

Para suerte de ambos, el juego estaba y casi parecía que Gintoki era más feliz por ello que el niño.

Gintoki le dijo el precio y el pequeño abrió su monedero esperanzado. Todo habría salido bien, de no ser por el dependiente, que interrumpió.

\- ¿Le preguntaste su edad? - preguntó el hombre

\- ¿Qué más da? Es un estúpido juego de Lego - explicó Gintoki

\- Allí pone que es para mayores de doce, no puedes venderlo a un menor o podrían denunciarnos -

Gintoki suspiró, eso era ridículo, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder en ese juego? Era un juego infantil. Aun así, tuvo que preguntar.

\- Pequeño, ¿Cuantos años tienes? - preguntó el mayor

El niño lo miró con terror, no hizo falta saber nada más para saber que no tenía doce.

\- T-Trece - mintió el pequeño

\- ¿Puedo ver tu pasaporte? - preguntó Sakata

\- Es para mi hermano mayor - añadió el menor mientras se abrazaba al juego

Gintoki sintió lástima y volvió a arrodillarse para estar a la altura del menor.

\- No hay problema alguno, puedes venir con tu madre o hermano y así compras el juego - explicó Gintoki

Los ojos del menor se aguaron y el yorozuya supo que estaba en grandes problemas. El menor le tiró el juego y salió llorando de la tienda.

Ahora no sólo el gerente le observaba como si fuese un monstruo, todos lo hacían. Genial, ya podía ver sus puntos de experiencia bajar considerablemente, ¿Qué no había punto de guardar partida? ¿Podía comenzar la misión de nuevo? No estaba preparado para el jefe final.

El encargado estaba haciendo crujir sus nudillos y Gintoki no estaba preparado para el Mortal Kombat.

\- ¿Tienen el nuevo juego de Devil May Cry? - preguntó una clienta

\- Yo sí que podría llorar ahora mismo - añadió Gintoki viendo su futuro muy oscuro

\- ¿Tienen o no el juego? - preguntó la mujer

Gintoki miró en el ordenador y el bendito juego si estaba, parecía que tenía un poco de suerte después de todo.

Al ver la imagen, el hombre recordó haber visto un video del juego, pues alguien le dijo que tenía cierto parecido con el personaje principal, Gintoki ya sabía que era sexy y deseado por todos al igual que este, pero decidió verlo, aunque al final resultó que solo se referían a que ambos comían dulce (o al menos uno lo hacía en el anime). Intentando entablar una conversación, Gintoki comenzó a hablar del juego.

\- ¿Eres del equipo Dante o de papá Vergil? -

\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó la mujer confundida

\- Ya sabes, ¿Te gusta el tío Dante o el padre Vergil? Aunque sigo creyendo que deberían explicar más quien fue la madre de Nero, aunque tampoco me imagino a Vergil cambiando pañales, así que supongo que está bien de esta manera – añadió Gintoki sintiéndose un poco libre al entender algo de la historia del juego

La cara de la clienta fue de odio puro.

\- ¡¿Me acabas de destripar la historia todo el juego?! - gritó ella enfadada

\- No de todo, lo de V y Vergil realmente seguirá siendo una sorpresa, quiero decir, nadie se imaginaría que fuesen la misma persona - añadió Gintoki intentando salvar su trasero, pero acabó metiéndose más en problemas

Esta vez el gerente no dijo nada al respecto, pero podía ver como la ira se acumulaba lentamente y no es para menos si hacía enfadar a todos los clientes y estos abandonaban la tienda sin comprar.

Era hombre muerto, casi tanto como los Zombies de Resident Evil.

\- Me llevo este juego - pidió un nuevo cliente

Esta vez Gintoki optó por no decir nada, simplemente guardó el juego en una bolsa y dijo el precio. Por primera vez el negocio salió bien. O eso creía hasta que diez minutos más tarde el cliente volvió, diciendo que el disco no estaba en la funda. Gintoki se olvidó por completo de eso, menudo sistema antirrobo más extraño que tenía esa empresa.

Por suerte para Gintoki, tanto el cliente como el jefe parecían estar tranquilos sobre ese tema.

Para acabar la jornada, tuvo que ponerse a ordenar juegos, pero para su mala suerte, cierta clienta acosadora se apareció.

\- No sabía que trabajabas aquí - añadió una mujer con voz de loca

Gintoki solo pudo gritar internamente. Lo que menos necesitaba era a la loca de Sarutobi en la tienda.

\- ¿Qué clase de juegos cochinos juegas en casa? - preguntó la mujer con aires de pervertida - ¿Tienes juegos de sadomasoquismo? -

\- ¿Gerente? - llamó Gintoki con miedo - Una clienta me está acosando -

Se veía ridículo que Gintoki huyese de la loca en lugar de golpearla, pero no podía golpear a un cliente, así que en su lugar se escondió tras el jefe, que para su suerte era alto y grande, así que parecía un Totoro amable.

Lo único malo, es que de amable no tenía nada. El hombre ya estaba harto de Gintoki y lo inútil que parecía ser, así que le dio la patada final.

\- Realmente no eres de ayuda alguna, es más, tratas mal a los clientes, vendes juegos sin disco, casi vendes un juego a un menor, haces spoiler de los juegos y ahora huyes de los clientes, me temo que estás despedido - añadió el hombre

Gintoki pensó sobre sus palabras unos segundos.

\- ¿Da igual lo que haga entonces? - preguntó Gintoki

\- Así es -

\- ¿Entonces puedo prestarme esa espada de plástico? - preguntó Gintoki mientras señalaba la espada de Link

El gerente se la dio sin entender lo que planeaba el hombre, pero segundos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que probablemente no fue una buena idea.

\- Para citar a mi amigo el elfo, ¡HYAH! - gritó Gintoki mientras atacaba con la espada a la loca acosadora, que parecía bastante feliz al respecto

Los demás clientes huyeron y un par aprovechó para grabar un video antes de irse, eso acabaría definitivamente en internet. El gerente se arrepintió de todas sus decisiones tomadas y Gintoki, por primera vez simpatizó con un personaje de videojuego.

Seguro que Link callaba con razón, pues de lo contrario acabaría mandando a todos a la mierda.

Horas más tarde, Shinpachi estaba viendo la televisión cuando salieron las noticias.

_"Nuevamente se informa de que jugar videojuegos aumenta la agresividad, ya que un fan de videojuegos tomó la espada del personaje Zelda y comenzó a atacar a las personas que se encontraban en la tienda. Nadie resultó herido, pero toda la mercancía de la tienda resultó dañada y el gerente parece tener un trauma, enseñamos el video que hicieron algunos clientes antes de huir."_

Shinpachi vio unos segundos del video y apagó la televisión, ¿Quién necesita videojuegos pudiendo leer libros? Dicho esto, agarró un manga e intentó olvidarse de que conocía al loco del video, total, si Gintoki necesitaba que alguien lo sacase de la cárcel, él pensaba hacerse el loco.

**Fin**

* * *

Esto es una estupidez de principio a fin, pero quería quitarme la idea de encima xD


End file.
